Croakyo - A Scary Blossom Adventure (Doll Line)
A Scary Blossom Adventure Croakyo - A Scary Blossom Adventure is a fandom doll line made by GorjesterMaster and a little bit of help with other people. It comes with a TV Special, "Croakyo - A Scary Blossom Adventure" which I might make but if it will come out and it will come with a doll (only Canon sorry..) with a decorated stand, extra outfit (kimono), brush, luggage, journal, fan and a necklace. Summary On Box This is not a real doll line by Mattel Jinafire Long gets called to the Headmistress's Office for an interview with her favourite chinese sculpturer face-to-face. She and her ghoulfriends get to come with her to Croakyo instead of China. Her ghoulfriends can invite any ghoul they want! A Scary Blossom Adventure Note: Scary Blossom: Cherry Blossom Canon: *Jinafire Long - Jade Green Stand, Jade Green and Royal Red Fan, Gold Dragon Necklace, Scaris Luggage, Purple, Green and Red Journal. *Rochelle Goyle - Light Pink Stand, Light Pink and Grey Fan, Grey Gargoyle Necklace, Scaris Luggage, Light Pink and Grey Journal. *Skelita Calaveras - Red Stand, Black with Red Green and Purple Fan, Black Skeleton Necklace, Scaris Luggage, Black and Red Journal. *Clawdeen Wolf - Dark Purple Stand, Dark Purple and Gold Fan, Dark Purple PawPrint Necklace, Scaris Luggage, Dark Purple and Black Journal. *Frankie Stein (invited by Clawdeen Wolf) - Blue Stand, Blue and White Fan, Blue Lightning Bolt Necklace, Scaris Luggage, Blue and White Journal. *Draculaura (invited by Clawdeen Wolf) - Pink Stand, Pink and White Fan, Pink Bat Necklace, Pink and White with Bats and Fangs Luggage and Pink and White Journal. *Cleo de Nile (invited by Clawdeen Wolf) - Emerald Green Stand, Gold and Emerald Green Fan, Gold Necklace with Emerald Green diamond, Dark Green Luggage with Gold Tissue Wrapping and Gold Diamonds and Gold Journal. *Robecca Steam (invited by Rochelle Goyle) - Bronze Stand, Blue and Bronze Fan, Bronze Clock Necklace, Blue and Bronze Luggage with Gold Clocks and Blue and Copper Journal. *Venus McFlytrap (invited by Rochelle Goyle) - Light Green Stand, Pink and Light Green Fan, Light Green Leaf Necklace, Light Pink Luggage with Light Green plant stems and Green Journal. Fanon: *Crystal Drago - Light Purple Stand, Light Purple and Green Fan, Light Purple Crystal Necklace, Light Purple Luggage with Green and Pink Crystals and Light Purple Journal. *(MonsterHighAddict)Penelope S'Cream (invited by Skelita Calaveras) - Teal Stand, Pink and Teal Stand, White and Pink Ice Cream Necklace, Teal, Pink and White Luggage with Pink Ice Creams and Yllow stand. *(AnimeQueen)Miyu LaNeko - Yellow stand, Yellow and black fan, yellow bow necklace, White and black luggage with light pink hearts, light pink and white journal. *(Piplupgirl123)Caroline Reaper - Light pink stand,black,light pink and yellow fan,white skull necklace,light pink and black luggage. *(Spectra Vondergeist Luv.)Alexietta "Alexa" McWonderlanding - Blue Stand,Blue and White Fan,White Ribbon Necklace,Blue Luggage with White Ribbons. Feel Free to ask if you want your OC here :D I will always say yes! Please include a photo of your OC's Tokyo clothes but if you cant do it I can do it but its a bit messy.. Gallery http://i1311.photobucket.com/albums/s663/Christlekaye/KayesOC_zps8e53b27e.png Crystal Drago Croakyo clothes. Extra Clothes (Kimono) All must have Cherry Blossoms Canon: *Jinafire: Emerald Green and Purple kimono with Purple Cherry Blossoms and a Royal Red Bow with an Emerald Green Bun Holder. *Rochelle: Grey kimono with Pink Cherry Blossoms and a Blue Bow with a Grey Bun Holder. *Skelita: Black and Red kimono with Marigold Cherry Blossoms and an Orange Bow with a Black Bun Holder. *Clawdeen: Dark Purple and Pink kimono with Black Cherry Blossoms and a Gold Bow with a Dark Purple Bun Holder *Frankie: Dark Blue and White kimono with White Cherry Blossoms and a Yellow Bow with a Dark Blue Bun Holder. *Draculaura: Pink kimono with White and Light Pink Cherry Blossoms and a White Bow with a Pink Bun Holder. *Cleo: Nile Green kimono with Golden Cherry Blossoms and a Gold Bow with a Nile Green Bun Holder. *Robecca: Blue kimono with Bronze Cherry Blossoms and a Black Bow with a Blue Bun Holder. *Venus: Light Green with Pink outlines and Pink Cherry Blossoms with a Grey Bow with a Light Green Bun Holder. Fanon: *Crystal Drago: Light Purple kimono with Green Cherry Blossoms and a Pink Bow with a Light Purple Bun Holder. *Penelope S'Cream: Pink kimono with Teal Cherry Blossoms and a White Bow with a Teal Bun Holder. *Caroline Reaper: Black,vanilla and light pink kimono with pink and yellow cherry blossom and pink bun holder. *Alexietta "Alexa" McWonderlanding: Blue kimono with White Cherry Blossoms and a Blue Bow with a White Bun Holder. *Miyu LaNeko: White and light blue kimono with yellow cherry blossoms, a pink bow with a white bun holder. Exclusive Jinafire Doll Pack This is not a real doll pack. It includes: *2 Ghouls Jinafire and Skelita amd items *2 stands *2 brushes 1 ghoul at a time! :D Category:Doll Line